Heatwave
by civillove
Summary: anon requested on tumblr: Seblainchel during a blackout caused by a heatwave. Mostly seblaine in the beginning because my seblainchel verse started with Seblaine dating before Rachel was added to the mix


Title: Heatwave  
Pairing: its heavy seblaine in the beginning but _seblainchel _(because remember in my verse, seblaine were dating before seblainchel got together :3)  
Type: Fic-let (remember when I said these were supposed to be drabbles….remember?)  
Rating: NC-17  
**AN**: You don't have to request anon next time bb  
**AN2**: I worked really hard on this so please do me a favor, if you like any aspect of this, like the post! Or reblog it or send me a message. Seblainchel is not my forte but I love writing it for people. Thank you for reading!  
**AN3**: Last one I swear, thank you Roo for your feedback for the porn section~~

It wasn't that Blaine hated the summer. He liked the fact that classes were canceled and that it was one of the few instances that usually had Sebastian, Rachel and him home at the same time. He enjoyed driving to the closest beach, buying Rachel ice cream and the fact that Sebastian more often than not would walk around the apartment half dressed because the weather permitted him to do so.

No, he definitely _liked_ summer…when the temperature _wasn't _in the upper nineties and a hop, skip and a jump away from melting his face off.

He sighed softly, not wanting to move an inch on the couch to reach for his ice water on the coffee table—it was literally so stifling in the apartment that even the tiniest amount of movement made him feel like he was going to have a heat stroke.

Weather like this really made him miss winter. Because even in the middle in frigid, bitter temperatures, he always felt like there was a way to warm up—like a cup of hot chocolate to heat up numb fingers, open mouthed kisses from Sebastian on his body (leaving bright purple blotches, patches of skin that had felt like they had been chilled to the bone suddenly awakened with heat bubbling in his blood), pulling Rachel onto the couch with him to cuddle up and share body heat under a mountain of blankets and layers upon layers of his favorite sweaters and pajama pants with patterns of ridiculous reindeer on them.

He had been lying there for the past two hours, unmoving, kind of thinking about the winter and waiting for either the heat wave to end or for his body to finally melt into a piddle onto the floor. Nearly two weeks had passed since the ridiculous jump in temperature—New York seemed to be handling it as well as he expected: miserably.

It was excruciatingly difficult to leave the apartment in the mid-morning, even when the sun wasn't at its highest and strongest point yet, but getting back home was always the part he had trouble with. Taking the subway was out of the question—putting that many people together body to body in such a small space was like packing a casserole to go into an oven. Cars were a good idea—if one liked the prospect of the windows down in wall to wall traffic because using the air conditioning for a too long period of time overheated the engine. Walking was just as miserable as any mode of transportation—the beat on the body from the sun's rays made him feel like he was walking around with weights on his shoulders, sweat stinging his skin as it dripped down his back, neck and face, his clothes clinging to him and encompassing even _more_ heat.

Blaine had taken a shift off at Starbucks, accounting for the fact that he had nearly fainted yesterday while trying to run around and fill three iced coffees and two Fraps at the same time. His boss told him to stay home until he felt better—he contemplated telling him he'd be back in the Fall.

He turned his head and glanced up as he heard a key in the door, breathing out slowly as he sat up and looked over the back of the couch as Sebastian came in. He closed the door with his foot and set his satchel down by the coat rack, quickly yanking off his suit tie with one hand as the other unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Blaine leaned back into the arm of the couch, his teeth trailing over his lower lip as he watched him discard the layers on one of the kitchen stools, pulling his undershirt out of his dress pants.

His eyes raked over the flash of smooth skin on Sebastian's hipbones and stomach, a trail of dark hair speckling his lower belly and dipping past his belt. Sebastian sighed softly as he let go of his undershirt, the fabric suctioning back onto his damp skin as he sat on the couch. Blaine shifted his legs so he could move closer and smiled when Sebastian put his hand on his thigh, leaning forward to kiss him. Blaine tilted his head up as their lips connected in a slow, sensual kiss—he could taste coffee on his tongue and a bit of sweat from his upper lip, the combination sharp and intoxicating—he rested his hand on Sebastian's lower back, his fingers moving under his t-shirt to trace the dimples in his skin.

Sebastian pulled back a fraction a moment later, his fingers dipping between Blaine's thighs. His thumb tracing a circle near the opening of his boxers, close enough to his balls to make his legs fall open slightly and a soft moan leave his mouth; a fresh sheen of sweat beading his forehead.

"Hi." Sebastian said softly, smiling against his lips before pressing a kiss to his neck.

Blaine wasn't quite sure what he was doing (he figured that fooling around probably distracted him a bit from the unbearable heat that was ever present even when the sun went down) and a harsh shudder went down his spine as he tried to mutter a greeting in response but he felt Sebastian's tongue run over his pulse point.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian's demeanor changed from arousing him to concern in three seconds flat, the _asshole_, leaving Blaine half hard and straining a bit in his boxers.

"I'm alright." Blaine told him when he no longer felt like waves of heat were thrumming through his body from Sebastian's touch and mouth. He watched his boyfriend lean up completely. "I've been sitting around all day just trying to convince myself not to overwork the air conditioner and use the fans instead."

He hummed, raking his fingers through Blaine's curls. He closed his eyes at the touch, the smoothness of Sebastian's voice nearly convincing him to try and sleep—like somehow when he woke up the intense heat would be gone.

"The fans are just blowing hot air around."

Blaine opened his eyes. "But we don't know how long this thing is going to last, if we overwork the air conditioner and it busts we don't have the extra money to fix it."

Sebastian licked his lips, his hand falling from Blaine's hair to run through his own. He barely used any product in his hair, but Blaine could tell just by the way most of his strands were matted down and sticking to his forehead that he had given up on styling it with moose all together—it was too damn hot. Heat and sweat made the substance runny and sticky, it was better to just use water from a shower and let it dry haphazardly. No one looked good in this type of weather anyways.

Sebastian stood up from the couch, yanking off his damp white t-shirt. A breath hitched slightly in Blaine's chest at the exposure of skin, tinged and flushed pink, glistening with sweat. The sight made something resembling hot coals crack in his lower belly, jerking lower and making his cock swell against his stomach. It was too goddamn _hot_ for this.

"Come on, let's take a cold bath." He said, smirking at Blaine's flustered expression.

Alright, so maybe there was one exception to not looking good in a heat wave.

0o0o0o

Blaine peeled off his boxers and thin t-shirt off, tossing them into the corner of the room, missing the hamper completely as he waited for Sebastian to settle into the tub and spread his legs. He stepped into the lukewarm water, the temperature in the room heated and thick to the point that the water actually felt cool against his skin. A sigh tumbled from his mouth as he leaned back against Sebastian's chest, the other male wrapping his arms around him. His head lulled back to his shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed as Sebastian pressed kisses along his shoulder with light lingering teases of his lips on his neck.

"I meant to ask," Blaine's voice was soft and tired, the heat easily making him feel exhausted. "How did your internship go?"

He felt Sebastian shrug his one shoulder, his fingers trailing along his stomach. Blaine smirked softly as they circled his belly button, successfully tickling him. Sebastian smiled against his neck, his teeth nipping his collar bone before he spoke.

"It's getting coffee for a bunch of rich executives that my dad has wrapped around his finger." His tone was dry and unamused; Blaine could almost feel his frustration seep into his back. "It's not exactly stimulating work."

Blaine sat up slightly, his ass grazing Sebastian's cock—he heard a stifled gasp escape his throat, his fingers digging into the flesh of Blaine's hips. He wanted to tell him he could do anything he wanted—that he didn't have to play into his father's hands and start something that made him miserable, that he could pursue something that _interested_ him…but he figured that could wait. Sebastian tended to shut down emotionally when anyone tried to discuss his father—all quick barbs and bored tones that he tried to put on to portray that he didn't care, even though Blaine knew he did. Heat was pooling his stomach anyways as Sebastian ground his hips into his ass and _that_ seemed more important at the moment.

Blaine turned around as best as he could in the tub, leaning into kiss Sebastian's lower lip. "Oh, so you want something _stimulating_, hmm?"

Sebastian chuckled, his hands trailing down Blaine's chest to grab at his thighs. "What did you exactly have in mind, Killer?" He bit down on Blaine's upper lip, his fingers grazing his cock. Blaine moaned, his hips shifting into Sebastian's touch. "What time does Rachel get home?"

Blaine smiled, moving his own hand to run his fingers through the soft trail of hair that led down to between Sebastian's legs and then wrapped around his length. "Since when do you care if Rachel joins in?"

"Since this tub is only big enough for two." Sebastian hummed, joining their lips together in a slow heated kiss that quickly picked up pace as Blaine laughed softly.

Hands fumbled to touch and knead swollen skin as their kisses became sloppy and urgent—flicks of tongue nearly covering up the sound of desperate breathy moans and clicks of teeth. He could sense the small shift in Sebastian's touch—no longer thought out and calculated, eager grasps of his cock, his thumb running over the head, making Blaine's hips jerk in jagged thrusts as Sebastian's wrist twisted roughly.

Blaine had wanted to draw this out, wanted to feel Sebastian tremble beneath him, lips red and bruised from teeth stabbing the skin, hands shaking and nails piercing his back from the effort of edging his orgasm—but he couldn't stop himself from cumming, his own release barreling towards him as he let out a strangled whimper into Sebastian's neck. Streams of white splattered messily against Sebastian's hand and chest, the other male humming low in approval, eyes dark pools of evergreen and sparkling at the sight. Blaine was about to finish Sebastian off, making him cum just as fast and achingly hard, his hand twisting and squeezing in all the right ways—

when the room was plunged into darkness.

He froze, Sebastian's panting and small grunt from the stop of his hand vibrating off the walls in the bathroom. Blaine tried to figure out what was going on, his eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light—he couldn't see his hand in front of his face (or, rather, his hand on Sebastian's dick). The only answer he was getting back was the soft, dull throb of his heartbeat in his ears and the water lapping against the sides of the tub.

0o0o0o

It was ironic how he could always find things in this damned apartment until he was actually looking for them. Out of the three of them, Blaine was usually the one who picked up around the house and put things in their rightful places. Sebastian had dish duty (which he usually always got out of because Blaine couldn't say no unless he was really pissed off) and Rachel had laundry every other week. He folded people's clothes and put them in their respective rooms, he collected dirty dishes and more often than not made dinner—he put stuff away: towels, dishes, coats, shoes and random knick knacks.

So for the life of him, why _couldn't he find_ the damn candles and flashlights?

"I thought we kept them in the closet by my room?" He tried to keep his voice steady as he fumbled with a pair of boxers, not even bothering with a shirt, running his hand through his messy, wet curls.

He was surprised he had managed to make it into his bedroom without slipping on the floor that was probably soaked with bath water—both of them had clambered out of the tub the minute the lights had gone out. For a moment they thought it was just the power to their building but…a quick look outside to see the depthless darkness that greeted them had told them different.

To be honest, a city power outage was the last thing Blaine was worried about. Rachel was out there, at her dance class, experiencing the same sort of overpowering blackness. He had to find his phone and try to call her, get her to talk to him about where she was, if she could walk home or if he needed to go get her. He didn't care what was going on outside—the fact that she wasn't home safe with them during this was eating at his nerves. But first he needed to _see_ to do any of this.

"Calm down." Sebastian said, his voice near but not as close as Blaine would have liked. He was probably in his own bedroom, which was across from Blaine's, putting on clothes as best as he could.

"I _am_ calm." His tone betrayed his words, the sound stripped of a composed manner—high pitched and cracking in a bunch of different places. "I just can't find the damn candles! We stock piled on them, I remember," He frowned. "Yankee Candles had a sale."

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair and bumping into his dresser on the way out of his doorway, glaring in the general direction of the incessant piece of furniture like that would do any good.

"I don't need to see you to know that you're freaking out." He muttered, his voice hot against his ear now. He was standing behind him; Blaine could feel the heat of his body pressing into his back.

"It was a 'buy five, get two free'." Blaine muttered distractedly, nearly jumping as Sebastian touched his arm.

Sebastian must have been reaching past him; it felt like his arms were going around him in some sort of embrace. His one hand rested on his hip while the other dug around in the closet, a few odds and ends falling to the floor as he blindly grabbed at things until he found what he was looking for. He heard a brief click before Blaine sighed in relief—Sebastian had found one of the long nosed lighters. Sebastian smiled slowly at him, the shadows from the flickering flame almost making him look sinister.

"Nice to see you." Sebastian hummed, pressing a kiss to his forehead before using the light to look through the closet for the candles. "Here," He knelt and handed Blaine a few different sized candles, all buried in the back on the lowest shelf.

He sighed and took them from Sebastian, taking turns in lighting a bunch to scatter around the main parts of the apartment. Two in the kitchen and four in the living room, one in the bathroom and three along the hallway to each's bedroom. Blaine found his cell phone where he had left it on the living room coffee table next to his glass of melted ice water. Sweat started to pool around the back of his neck, the cold bath he had gotten ten minutes earlier doing nothing to cool down and keep his body a respectable temperature in the stifling heat.

"Babe, calm down…I'm sure Rachel is fine." He knew Sebastian was trying to help but he almost felt the urge to tell him to stop being a hypocrite. He could hear the worry in the other male's voice, no matter how calm and collected he was trying to be for the situation.

Blaine dialed Rachel's number, frowning as it rang for a moment before the echoing noise of 'lost call' beeped in his ear. He licked his lips and tried again—

And for a third time

And a fourth

And almost went for a fifth but his fingers were shaking too bad to hit the correct order of numbers and frustratingly threw the damn thing down at the couch; it ricocheted off the cushion to the floor and slid under the coffee table.

Blaine let out a frustrated noise, Sebastian's hands coming down to rest on his shoulders before sliding down his arms.

"She's—what if something happened?" He panicked, his voice choked with worry. "She didn't pick up her cell and it's dark and what if she tried to walk home and someone took advantage of her or—"

Sebastian shook his head, his fingers squeezing his arms before rubbing them up and down in a soothing motion. "Or, she's fine."

Blaine shook his head, his eyes slipping closed for a few long moments as silence blanketed the room, throbbing in his ears. In the distance he could hear cars honking and people yelling, probably trying to find each other in the dark. Like he needed to find Rachel.

He knew Sebastian was just as worried as he was, but he was practical—he knew both of them being upset and panicked wasn't going to help anything. Instead, he told Blaine to call Rachel a few more times…and when he got only a lost call signal, Sebastian moved towards the front door to slip some shoes on.

"Alright, I'm going to look for her. I'll start at her dance studio…it's not that far. I can walk and see if she's still there." He went into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers near the fridge, digging around for a flashlight. He pointed the butt end of the flashlight at Blaine. "And don't even think about it, you're not coming. You just fainted yesterday; I don't want to have to deal with a limp Blaine on my hands—that's definitely not how I like you." He winked.

Blaine flushed, stumbling over his words for a moment as the tips of his ears grew bright red. He shook his head and rubbed them before watching Sebastian approach the door.

"You can't go too! What if I can't call you either? Then I'll have my girlfriend _and_ my boyfriend both stuck in the dark wilderness!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking over Blaine with a skeptical smile as his hand rested on the doorknob. "Wilderness? Blaine, we live in New York not the Savanna."

When Sebastian opened the door and Rachel was standing there with a weary smile on her face, her phone clutched in her shaking hand, Blaine was pretty sure he had never felt relief so strong before. It was like an entire cinder block had been lifted off his chest and his long sigh was audible as Sebastian pulled Rachel into the apartment and wrapped his arms around her. Blaine smiled softly as Rachel leaned into the tall male's chest, her eyes closing as her cheek settled under his right pec. Sebastian's chin rested on top of Rachel's head and even with the low light Blaine could see the muscles in his arms flex as he squeezed her. The height differences between them always made him laugh because—well, Rachel was only a few inches shorter than Blaine and they both looked incredibly small compared to Sebastian's long and lean frame. But when Sebastian was holding her like this, whether standing or in bed, she looked even tinier curled into him. Like his embrace might swallow her whole.

Blaine approached her and pulled her into his own chest the moment she pulled back from Sebastian, her bag falling to the floor as Blaine wrapped his one arm around her waist while the other had his hand buried in her hair. He pulled back a few moments later, smiling a little before pressing a kiss to her forehead, the bridge of her nose and then her lips.

"Uh," He glanced up at Sebastian. "You know Sebastian was really worried…he was freaking out, it was embarrassing."

Rachel giggled as Sebastian glared at him. "Yeah and _annoying_." He said pointedly, closing the door and making Blaine smirk softly.

He ran a hand through his hair before lacing Rachel's fingers with his as he pulled her towards the couch, sitting down in the corner as Sebastian wandered into the kitchen to get water for the three of them. He wanted to mention to him that he shouldn't open the fridge and let it stay as cold as it could for as long as possible or maybe that they should move ice and other perishables into a cooler but all he could focus on was Rachel at the moment. He watched her take off her shoes and gather her straggly hair into a messy bun before looking at him, sighing softly. Her cheeks were flushed and he could see a shimmer of sweat over her cheekbones and forehead, shining a little in the candle light.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded softly and brought her knees up onto the couch, looking up as Sebastian handed her a cup of water. He sat on the coffee table and Blaine smacked his knee and shook his head—the other male rolled his eyes and repositioned himself on the couch.

"I'm fine," She drank her water slowly. "I'm just hot and kinda sticky."

"I tried to call." Blaine took the other glass of water from Sebastian, smiling softly when their fingers grazed.

"I think some of the calls are blocked, a lot of my calls wouldn't go through." She frowned against the rim of her glass. "You know, I'm sure everyone is trying to call everyone they can or get a hold of loved ones because of the blackout. Not every call is going to make it through that kind of traffic."

Sebastian hummed softly, licking his lips before setting his glass down on the coffee table. His eyes trailed over Rachel's legs, taking in the bare skin that was tinged the softest of orange from all the candlelight in the room. The small flickering tongues probably added another layer of heat to the entire apartment but they'd have to do for now. When the heat had first settled on New York City, the three of them had enjoyed the weather alike most of the people around them—they went out on picnics and to the pool and Blaine took off work one day to head up to a beach that they had decided on. And while Sebastian had no problem walking around without his shirt off (and most of the time without his pants…or boxers—Blaine had gotten a nasty burn on the inside of his arm from a pan the one time when Sebastian walked into the kitchen during breakfast, naked and half hard) but Rachel hardly was skimpy with her clothing. She liked being bundled up in the winter and she liked simple shorts and tanks in the summer. Which was fine with Blaine, even though the teases of skin drove Sebastian up the wall (maybe that's what he liked most about it), he was glad Rachel was comfortable in her own skin. But maybe that was why when she did wear less clothing around the house that it was such a shock to his system—and with this damn heat…she basically just walked around in a thin material tank top and really notmuchelse.

"Seems unfair that you're so…hot and sticky." Sebastian's voice was smooth and melodic as his hand trailed along the inside of Rachel's thighs, his touch feather light. Blaine licked his lips and could see her skin goosebump under his fingertips. "Maybe," His thumb rubbed a circle in her skin, Rachel's legs parting a bit more as she watched his hand. Sebastian's eyes fell onto the cup of water in front of him, the ice slowly melting in the water. "We should cool you down."

Sebastian smirked softly at Rachel and nodded his head at her, kneeling on the ground as Rachel smiled over at Blaine and arched her back to lift her hips off the couch to slide off her skirt and panties. She threw them to the side and sat back down, settling into the corner of the couch as she tugged on Blaine's shirt.

"Come here," She pouted, running her teeth over her lower lip.

Blaine sighed, watching Sebastian as he tried to fish an ice cube that was slightly bigger than the rest from his cup. He inched closer on the couch, heat pooling in his lower stomach and shooting through his bloodstream. A new shimmer of sweat caked his forehead, back and neck, as he rested his arm around Rachel.

"Are you sure that that's the best idea?" Blaine asked, biting his lip and letting out a low moan of content as Rachel turned her head and nipped at his ear, her hand finding its way between his legs.

Sebastian smirked. "It's all going to melt anyways…why not use a little body heat to hurry the process along?" He licked his lips and leaned down to kiss the inside of Rachel's thighs, the ice cube quickly melting and dribbling down his fingers.

Rachel moaned softly as the cold drops speckled her thighs, her fingers sliding into his boxers to run her thumb over his head. Blaine grunted, his hips jolting forward at the sensation as Sebastian's tongue dipped into Rachel's center. Rachel squeaked, Blaine smirking at the sound as he leaned down and kissed her neck, Sebastian starting to glide the ice cube over the inside of her thighs as his tongue worked inside her. The taller male picked up the ice cube and sucked on the end of it, Blaine's cock jerking against Rachel's hand at the sight, before he leaned down and slid it over her labia—

"Fuck!" Rachel shrieked, her legs closing slightly as Sebastian dipped the ice cube lower to run over her entrance before circling her clit.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered up to Blaine's, a smirk on his lips as he kissed Rachel's thighs. He spread her legs and worked to keep them open as he kept rubbing her clit with the ice cube. He pulled back when her legs started to tremble and yanked down Blaine's boxers. He bit his lip at the sight of Blaine's swollen cock resting against his stomach, pre-cum leaking from the head. He put the ice cube in his mouth and sucked on it, moaning at the taste of Rachel and let it melt until he could swallow the liquid. Rachel's hand ran through Sebastian's hair, her other hand starting to undo the drawstring shorts he had on while he leaned up and took Blaine's cock into his mouth.

Blaine gasped at the cold sensation of Sebastian's mouth contrasting achingly against the heated skin of his cock, his fingers digging into the fabric of the couch as his hips jerked forward. Sebastian's hand fell from resting on Blaine's hip to help Rachel tug down his shorts, Blaine's eyes swimming at the sight of his hard, red tipped cock springing free from the fabric. Rachel's tiny hand wrapped around Sebastian's dick, her thumb flicking over the pre-cum as she stuck her other hand in Sebastian's cup on the table. She fished out a piece of ice and ran the melting cube down Blaine's collar bone, her tongue following the stripe as the ice moved down to circle his nipple. He gasped at the sensation, sweat rolling down his back as he fisted his fingers into Sebastian's hair. He yanked hard as Sebastian took him deeper, his cheeks hollowing out as a slow humming sounded from deep within his chest.

Rachel ran her tongue over his nipple, Blaine moving his hand to sneak between her legs, his fingers instantly soaked with the wetness caked on her thighs. He rubbed at her clit, slipping a finger inside her as her hand twisted around Sebastian's cock, the male trying hard not to shudder and thrust into her grasp. He pulled back from Blaine's cock with a pop, a soft whine of discontent leaving his mouth as Sebastian gently took Rachel's wrist to pull her off of him. His own hand wrapped around his hard on as he stood, a sharp hiss leaving between his teeth.

"Gonna cum."

Sebastian's eyes locked with Rachel as he looked down at her, a soft smirk on his lips when he ran his thumb over his head, his hips jerking on their own accord.

"Come here, sweetheart." He murmured, running his other hand through her hair as she moved to kneel down by Sebastian's legs. Blaine leaned down and started to kiss the side of Sebastian's right thigh, rubbing his own cock as he moaned into his skin, his other hand running over the other male's ass.

Blaine bit his lip at the sight of Sebastian sliding the tip over his cock over Rachel's lower lip, trailing pre-cum on the bright pink of her skin. She shuddered and rubbed at her clit, fingering herself hard and fast as she took Sebastian into her mouth. Blaine ran his fingers down the crack of Sebastian's ass, adding a slight pressure to the ring of muscles as Rachel sucked hard on his head.

Sebastian threw his head back, a strangled moan leaving his throat as his chest heaved—his body tensed as he came, hard, back into Rachel's throat. She swallowed easily, her wrist twisting as she made herself cum. Her body shivered through her orgasm, light and fast whimpered moans around Sebastian's cock as Blaine pulled back to sit on the couch, fisting his own hard and aching cock until he came just as hard as Sebastian and Rachel—spurts of white decorating his chest. He panted, hips jerking as his eyes closed, the heat of the room feeling like a wool blanket being wrapped around his body.

He could barely open his eyes as he felt a warm body settle between his legs—he knew instantly it was Sebastian, the male's strong muscles of his chest sliding against his thighs. His hands wrapped around his hips and kissed down Blaine's chest as Rachel sat next to him.

"Hmm," Blaine turned his head and smiled at Rachel, prying open his eyes to look at her hazily. "I think what we just did was kind of an oxymoron."

He stroked Sebastian's hair as he felt the male's tongue swipe up the cum on his chest and stomach; his thumbs pushed circles into his hipbones before kissing back up his chest and turning Blaine's head to face him. He kissed him slowly, Blaine moaning softly at the combination of Rachel's strawberry lipgloss on his upper lip, a bit of sweat and the taste of his own cum as he swirled his tongue along his boyfriend's. He cupped his face and stroked his cheekbone before Sebastian pulled back and slumped onto the couch on the other side of him, his fingers tracing shapes in Blaine's thigh.

Rachel moved in closer and smiled, resting her head on Blaine's shoulder. She curled a piece of hair around her ear and huffed when she couldn't get it to stay. Sebastian smirked softly and kissed the side of Blaine's head as he reached over and maneuvered the stubborn strand to stick in place.

"I guess you're sort of right. All that did was make _everyone_ sticky and hot." He ran his nose over Blaine's collarbone.

They were silent for a long minute before Sebastian pressed a kiss to Blaine's jaw, his hand gliding over Rachel's forearm before he sat up a bit. "I guess there's only one way to really fix that—we should use more ice cubes next time."

Blaine snorted, tickling Sebastian's side a little before kissing him, Rachel settling against his back and wrapping his arms around his midsection before peppering tiny kisses along the freckles that decorated his skin.

Blaine actually didn't mind the summer season at all.


End file.
